Miracle on High Street
by A Who Down in Whoville
Summary: Rose Tyler works at Henrik's. The new Santa Claus she hired has been telling odd tales to the little boys and girls about an alien in a blue box who helps him deliver toys on Christmas Eve. AU of Miracle on 34th Street with a twist. Nine x Rose, Ten x Rose, Ten II x Rose.
1. Part 1

**Miracle on High Street**  
**Part I**

* * *

"'Scuse me, Miss Rose?"

Today was the day that Henrik's world-renown Christmas windows debuted, and Rose Tyler, while not in charge of the creative end of things, was the person who managed the logistics of the monumental task... and the last thing that Rose Tyler needed at that moment was friendly old man Mott wanting to chat her up about how he remembered his parents bringing him to see Henrik's Christmas windows when he was a wee lad in short trousers. She adored the man who had served as the store electrician for longer than she had been alive, really, she did. Today was simply...insane.

Rose squared her shoulders, clutched her clipboard to her chest and smiled, genuinely. "Hello, Wilf." She tapped her fingers against her brown clipboard, as if counting the seconds she could sacrifice for this conversation.

"Miss Rose, I think that there is something you need to know. Father Christmas is..." The gentleman stopped mid-sentence, leaned closer, and then continued in a whisper, "sloshed."

"What?" she asked skeptically. "No he's not," she said with an incredulous smile and toss of her hair. "I just spoke to him an hour ago, and he was fine."

The man straightened himself up and removed his stocking cap. "I'm telling you Missy, he's inebriated."

"Alright then, show me where he is." Gripping her clipboard in one hand, she threw her hands up in the air, and followed the slightly stooped man.

Wilfred and Rose wound through the backside of the store until Wilf halted, motioned broadly, and presented the scene to Rose.

Rose swore under her breath. "Excuse me, Wilf. I need to...I need to go. Thanks for telling me." Rose didn't bother with the lift, choosing instead to take the stairs two at a time to the fifth floor office level.

Rose Tyler burst into the cramped office she shared, pivoting around the doorframe, and nearly skidded to a stop. "We've got a condition mauve!"

"Keep your knickers on blondie!" said Jake Simmonds, the mind behind the creative window displays for which Henrik's was known internationally.

Rose closed her eyes and calmed herself, following Jake's example, clenching and unclenching her fists. She took one final breath and let it out slowly. "Davvy is drunk."

Jake swore colorfully. "I knew old man Davros was known to hit the local after work, but he's never shown up at work pissed."

Rose's jaw went slack as she looked up at the ceiling with her eyes squeezed shut. "Well today is the day he chose to start drinking before noon. I found him on the floor of the sleigh in the Santa window, with a bottle of White Lightning singing, _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_. If I'dve lit a match, I bet he'dve combusted," Rose shrieked before she flopped into an ancient vinyl office chair.

Jake swore again, even more colorfully this time than the first, and then stood up and paced nervously in front of the bank of windows looking down on the high street. "The crew from _Good Morning London_ is going live in forty-five minutes. We need a proper Father Christmas. Quick. Or Mr. Henrik will have our heads."

"There's more..." Rose picked her fingernails.

"What else?"

"I saw that horrid Yvonne Hartman woman from Torchwood's Discount milling around the front of the store, waiting for the windows to be unveiled. I'm sure she's gonna just copy our displays. All of your hard work Jake, it isn't fair! They just...just steal our stuff every year!"

"Yeah, and her windows will look cheap knockoffs, just like the shoddy crap they sell, Rose. Hartman is the least of our worries. Back to the real problem. We need a new Santa."

"Where am I supposed to find a Father Christmas this morning? And get him into costume, and makeup and-"

"Well it ain't gonna happen with you sitting there whinging!" Even though his words were harsh, Jake was not an unkind person; however, he _was_ hot headed. "In the meantime," he sighed, calming himself, "I'll go pour some coffee down that shriveled-up old coot's throat. Should've guessed this would've happened sooner or later."

Rose nodded, knowing the task was nearly hopeless, but not turning her back on what needed to be done. She wasn't called the Defender of Henrik's for nothing! She'd gotten them out of many sticky spots, and this was no different.

oOo

Rose let herself into her flat with a sigh. It had been a long, frustrating and exhausting, but ultimately, successful day. She still had her job, which for a while there, she thought she may have lost. She had found a Santa Claus, and he had been a smash hit. Who knew that Wilfred Mott would turn out to be the perfect Father Christmas? He was friendly, funny, kind and quick-witted. Children weren't afraid of him, parents trusted him because he wasn't creepy, and the presenters from _Good Morning London_ had been utterly charmed by his on-screen banter, and his perfect Father Christmas persona.

It was, however, late and she was hungry and tired, and having a hard time deciding which need was more pressing: food or sleep.

"Hello Rita," she called as she hung up her long, black overcoat, and set her handbag on the entryway console table.

"Hello, dear," answered the older woman. Rita Smith watched Rose's little brother Tony from the time he arrived home from school, until Rose got home from work. She lived down the hall, and was the grandmother of Rose's ex-boyfriend, Mickey. "Tony's sleeping, but I had a hard time getting him to go to bed. He tried to convince me that now he has absolute proof that Santa is a fraud. _His_ word, the little scamp."

"Really," Rose drawled, amused at her brother's vehement skepticism. "And what did he come up with this time?" Rose asked.

"He said that because you had a different Santa in the window than last year's Santa, that proved there was no Father Christmas. He predicted you'd come home and tell him that_ this new one_ was the real Santa, and because you had always told him that the _old_ one was the real one…and well..." Mrs. Smith left the words hanging in the air as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"There _can't_ be _two_ real Santas Rose. And _furthermore_," said Tony lisping the word through his top two missing teeth, "I don't believe that Santa is real at all." Tony's stance was firm: little arms crossed, proud chin tipped upward, brilliant blue eyes locked on her own. "Besides, we don't have a chimney. How does he get into our building, hmm? How does he deliver toys to the six point five two eight billion children on earth within one twenty-four hour period, hmm? Tell me that."

Rose sighed and ignored her brother, not wanting to engage the question at this hour, or at all, really. "What are you doing out of bed, and for that matter, what are you doing listening in on my conversation with Granny Rita?" Rose asked, eyebrows up. "That's very rude."

Tony stood in the doorway wearing his favorite all-in-one footed pajamas that zipped up the front. Brightly colored rockets, stars and planets stood out against the midnight blue fleece.

"There is _no_ Santa, and _this_ proves it," reiterated the boy. "But...he _was_ a good one, Rose. Way better than that old drunk Davros bloke," he said with a roll of his eyes and hand wave, gestures he had picked up from his big sister. "And that glass eye of his reminds me of Mad Eye Moody." Little Tony pulled a face, also mimicking one of her often-used gestures.

Rose snorted a laugh in spite of herself. "Hang on, how'd you know about Davros being drunk?" she asked, to herself more than Tony. "Oh never mind. We'll talk about this tomorrow, Tony. Go back to bed, please. It's way past your bedtime, and you have an early morning, remember? You're gonna have to ride with me on the bus, 'cos Stella's mum can't give you a ride to school. They're going to Spain for the month," Rose said calmly. "I'll be in to tuck you in and say prayers in a mo, yeah?"

He protested mildly, but scurried off as instructed when Rose gave him the Tyler glare.

"He's such a little man," Rose said with a sigh as she released her hair from the painfully constricting pony tail. She shook her head, freeing her bleached blonde curls. She ruffled her fingers through her locks, hoping that the released pressure would alleviate her growing headache.

"Oh, almost forgot to tell you that cheeky fellow from the floor below stopped by," reported Rita. "He wants to know if he can take Tony to the park to kick around a football tomorrow."

Rose frowned. "That Smith bloke that Tony talks about all the time? The telescope guy from the roof?"

"Yes. Oh, he's such a sweet man. Handsome too, if a bit skinny for my taste. But then again, you're all skin and bone too. I know it's the way these days," Rita said with a mirthful cackle. "Carries my groceries for me, but for some reason, doesn't like pears. Who doesn't like pears?"

Rose tuned out Rita, who continued to talk about her love for tinned pears, especially when eaten cold from the refrigerator.

Tony had mentioned Dr. John Smith several times. Her brother had met the man on the building's communal rooftop terrace, where Tony had set up a cardboard rocket ship where he pretended to be an astronaut. The man, who was apparently an amateur astronomer, had showed Tony his telescope one summer night, and it was all Tony could talk about for weeks.

"Goodnight, dear." Rita let herself out.

Rose headed into Tony's bedroom to kiss him goodnight, as she had promised. The strawberry blonde six year old was already fast asleep, but she couldn't resist his soft chubby cheek, and kissed him softly, stroking his hair one more time.

As she left the room, Rose surveyed his room, with its rocket ships hanging on fishing wire circling the solar system mobile, the autographed poster of Neil Armstrong, and space-themed bedding. She smiling to herself at the tableau of pinpoint lights scattered over the ceiling - the star projector had been his favorite Christmas present last year. She had no idea what she was going to buy this year. But of one thing she was certain: it would have to be something to do with space. If it had to do with the stars, Tony Tyler loved it.

oOo

After changing out of her stifling work clothes into cozy fleece pyjama bottoms, a white vest and a microfiber hoodie, Rose popped a frozen meal into the microwave. Hunger had trumped sleep for the moment. She stared at the numbers counting down until her quasi-healthy chicken and rice something-or-other was done. She sipped her peppermint tea and let her mind drift for the five minutes and thirty-five seconds that were left.

If she had mapped out her life five years prior, she never would have guessed that she would be her little brother's legal guardian. The memory of her parents' mysterious disappearance was simply too painful to comprehend.

The microwave sounded, indicating that her humble dinner was ready. She took her tea and vaguely Indian-style chicken entree to the sofa, plopped down and ate with the telly on, but without paying attention to the nameless actors on the screen. With her hunger diminished, she stretched out on her side, covered herself with an afghan, and began clicking through the mindless television programmes. Nothing caught her attention, and soon she was asleep.

oOo

"...and the mysterious man from outer space helps Santa deliver the gifts to all the little boys and girls all over the Earth."

"No, no, no, that's not how it goes!" said the precocious little girl on Santa's lap. "Silly Santa." She tugged on Wilf's beard and giggled at the silly face Wilf pulled.

"Oh, but I'm telling you the truth sweetheart! Santa needs help. I can't do it all on my own. It's a big job, it is, delivering all of those Christmas presents in one night. He lends me a hand! Besides, his ship is bigger on the inside, just like me bag."

"Where's the mysterious man from?" the girl asked, somewhat intrigued.

"He's an alien sweetheart, but his planet is gone. Last one of his kind. He's a lonely traveller, but on Christmas, he's always happy because he loves Earth. It's his favorite place in all the universe."

The girl tipped her head, thoughtful as she contemplated this new information, but she was no longer protesting.

"Off with you then!" Wilf said cheerfully as he patted the girl on her head. "Be a good little girl for Mummy and Daddy, watch and listen for that blue box or my sleigh, never can tell which one of us is gonna show up!"

"Okay, Santa, I will." The child hugged Wilf around the neck and whispered something into his ear. Wilf smiled and winked at the little girl as she skipped back to her mother, who was waiting patiently, happy to see her daughter with a smile on her face.

Rose stood by and observed, doing her best to keep a smile on her face, but internally cringing. The formal complaints from several parents were not unfounded after all. This new Santa that she had hired _was_ telling odd stories to the children. She had personally heard Wilf tell the story to four different kids. She sighed, and headed up to Jake's office to report what she had discovered.

"Rose, parents bring their kids here to see our Father Christmas because they know they can trust the Henrik's name and—"!

"I know that-" she interrupted, crossly.

"I'm not finished," Jake said, firm. "Wilfred is very kind, and he wears the suit well. He ho-ho-ho's like a pro, has that whole jolly thing down pat. I have no problem with him as a _person_. But he is stark raving loony! He just can't go 'round telling these barmy stories to the kids! Honestly...telling children that a man in a blue box - an _alien_ no less - helps him deliver toys to all the girls and boys every Christmas. It is _not_ okay, Rose."

"It's called a Tardis," she muttered with a frown.

"Eh?"

"Wilf calls the alien's blue box a _Tardis_. The alien's ship...it supposedly travels in time and space." Rose rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

She knew what Jake was saying was true. She had heard Wilf tell that little girl about this alien with her own ears.

"I don't care if he calls it the U.S.S. Enterprise, and it's covered in pink sparkles. He has to shut it. If he doesn't, he's gonna get canned. Or worse, some parent is gonna sue us for mental anguish suffered by their little Johnny or Susie."

"I'll go talk to him." Rose ran a hand through her hair pushing it back off of her face in frustration.

oOo

Rose made her way back downstairs to the corner window where Wilf was about to wrap up for the afternoon, and then take his evening break. A familiar voice called her name.

"Rosie!" Tony yelled as he came running down the marble hallway, followed closely by a tall, thin man with spiky brown hair, fine features and outstanding brown eyes.

Rose frowned slightly. "What are you doing here, Tony? You're supposed to be home with Granny Rita."

"I'm sorry about that, it's my fault. Well, not really, it's Mrs. Smith's fault, I suppose, when it comes right down to it. Hello, I'm Dr. John Smith, but I prefer being called the Doctor. Been wanting to meet you for some time now. You're Rose, Tony's big sister." The handsome man in a blue pinstriped suit thrust out his hand, offering it in greeting.

Rose shook it, bemused and overwhelmed for a moment. "Yeah, that's me." Her senses did catch up though, as she shook off her confusion. "What do you mean it's Mrs. Smith's fault that Tony's here, and wait, who are you again? What are you doing with my brother?" Rose was now rather alarmed.

Tony spoke up. "Granny Rita fell in the loo, well not into the loo, by the toilet, and couldn't get up so I rang 999, and then I rang you and rang you and rang and rang," said Tony, words rapidly pouring from his mouth, "but you didn't answer your mobile, so I ran downstairs to the Doctor's flat and brought him up and-"

"What? Mrs. Smith fell? Is she alright?" Rose asked, frantically dodging her eyes between the Doctor and her brother, concerned for the elderly woman and longtime friend.

"She's going to be fine," said the Doctor with calm composure. "But she's had a bit of a shock, so she's being admitted to Royal Hope. I examined her while we were waiting for the paramedics to arrive, and she had no broken bones that I could ascertain."

Rose looked visibly relieved. "Thank you Dr. Smith."

"Just Doctor," he reminded her with a cheeky grin.

She ignored the request of the man in blue pinstripes, and turned to her brother. "Tony, I'm really proud of you." Rose kissed his cheek. _"Mum and Dad would've been so proud," _she thought to herself.

Tony recoiled in masculine embarrassment, pushing his shoulder up into his cheek, but quickly recovered when he saw that Santa was handing out enormous candy canes to the children who were willing to tell him their Christmas wish. "Can I see Santa?" he asked. "The Doctor here has been telling me all about how Santa gets his job done on Christmas. It's a lot of science and timey-whimey stuff. You wouldn't understand," he said with a proud sniff.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Rose replied, too confused by his sudden interest in Father Christmas to appreciate his secondary comments.

"Ta." Casually, Tony slid his hands into the pockets of his green cargo pants and queued up, slouching slightly, like one much older than one of just seven years.

"So, you're the famous Dr. John Smith." Rose said, keeping one eye on Tony for a moment before turning to the tall, thin man standing to her right.

"Famous?" he asked, amused, but a bit disappointed that Rose still refused to call him by his preferred name.

"Around our home you are. He's been on about you for months now. Says you have a telescope and showed him the stars."

The man smiled. "He's a bright one, that Tony. He's spoken about you, as well."

"Oh really? What has he said about me?" Rose tipped her head to the side, smiling whimsically with a hint of pink tongue between her teeth.

"That make the best cinnamon sugar toast, you sing very loudly in the shower, you watch cartoons with him on Saturday mornings, work too much, and he thinks you should get married and have babies, preferably twins, as soon as possible so he can be an uncle before he's nine. And between you and me," he leaned in and lowered his voice, "I think he's picked me as the groom." The Doctor waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Pink flooded Rose's face as she blushed at the innocent comment. She pressed her lips together to stifle the threatening smile. "Yeah, well, I suppose he's been dazzled by that telescope of yours. He has a thing for astronomy."

They both laughed, and the awkward tension was quickly broken.

"I'm going to be checking in on Mrs. Smith at hospital after this. Why don't you and Tony come along," he suggested.

Rose looked down at her watch. "Sure. It's almost time for me to punch out for the night anyway. Not sure what I'm gonna do now that she's in hospital. She watches Tony every afternoon until I get home from work, and with Christmas holidays coming up next week, and Tony out of school starting Monday..."

"I could... watch him? If you...wouldn't mind?" the man asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No offense, Dr. Smith, but I don't know anything about you, not really. You could be... you know, an _alien_ for all I know," she joked, not wanting to accuse him of anything, but needing him to understand that leaving her brother with a virtual stranger was not something she would consider.

"Calling me an alien just because I love the stars?" he joked.

"I can't be too careful these days. I'm all he's got now, John," she explained earnestly. "He's my responsibility."

"I understand," he said with a firm nod. "I will provide you with references."

"Wait a minute. Why would you even want to babysit? You're a doctor for heaven's sake."

"Yep."

"What sort of doctor _are_ you?"

"Oh, of this 'n that," replied the Doctor, nonplussed.

"That's not an answer," she said with a chuckle.

"Doctor of everything, really. Genius, me. Medicine, astronomy, physics - love the physics, uh…general chemistry, biochemistry, organic and inorganic chemistry, philosophy, history and more, but I don't want to bore you with the details."

Rose furrowed her brow, not quite sure she believed the man.

"Jingles, I need your help, darlin'." Wilf's voice called loudly, catching Rose's attention.

"Who's Jingles?" Rose asked herself with a frown. "I didn't hire any Jingles."

"What do you need Gramps...er, Santa?" A tall, striking ginger-haired beauty dressed in a jazzy red velvet dress trimmed with fur at the collar popped out from behind Santa's stately chair. The jingle bells dangling from the hem of her skirt, off of the exaggerated points of her shoes, and tip of her striped elf hat jingled merrily.

"This little gal here doesn't understand English. I think she's trying to tell me what she wants for Christmas. Would you be able to translate for me darlin'?" Wilf asked the woman.

"I'll try…not sure if the TARDIS is around though." The woman nodded at the little girl, smiling her encouragement, and the petite, dark skinned child shyly began to speak in a language unrecognizable to Rose. Exotic clicks and whistles punctuating her speech. In a move that caused Rose to audibly gasp, the velvet-clad woman responded, in the child's own language. The little girl smiled and clapped jubilantly.

"What does she want Donn-er Jingles?" asked Wilf.

"Well, _Santa_," the woman said, exaggerating the name, "she has asked for a school to be built in her village."

Rose turned to John, pointing at the mysterious addition to the Santa Claus attraction that Rose had not approved. "Did that woman just speak to that little girl? In some African language?"

"It wasn't just some language, Rose Tyler, that woman spoke to that little girl in a previously uncatalogued dialect of one of the sub-Saharan African clicking languages, though it is most likely unrelated to Hadza, the main clicking language. I'll have to look into this further," he said, with an air of authority.

"How'd you...know that? How'd she...do...?" Rose's voice trailed off as she pointed at Donna.

John Smith smiled, pushed his thick dark glasses up his nose and then pushed his hands into his pockets while he rocked on his feet. "Linguistics, too. Doctorate… and that woman there isn't Jingles, that's Donna. My best mate."

Donna turned and waved her fingers at the Doctor, who wiggled his fingers back smiling. Donna winked at him and gave him a thumbs up sign.

Rose raised surprised eyebrows as her attention was split between the Doctor and the mysterious Donna. Too quiet for Rose to discern, Donna asked the little girl another question. The child wrung her hands nervously and then, after another prod from Donna, spoke loudly. Donna smiled and turned to Santa. "She'd like a dolly that looks like her."

"A dolly that looks like you? Well, that's going to be nigh impossible, sweetheart. Because you're prettier than any dolly I've ever seen, but I'll do my best, and if I can't, I'm sure the Doctor will figure something out."

Donna translated for the little girl, word for word, and soon the child was grinning brightly. Following the example of the other children, she hugged Santa around his neck and slid off of his lap.

"Excuse me for a moment," John said to Rose, leaving her to speak to the Caucasian woman holding the little girl's hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I couldn't help but overhear this little girl. She hopes for a school be built in her village?"

"Yes. She's an orphan who is being adopted into a family here in London, but she wanted Santa to know her Christmas wish for her friends that she has to leave behind."

After a few pleasantries were exchanged, and John hugged the African girl, John returned to Rose's side. She had forgotten all about the task which she had been sent to accomplish: speaking to Wilfred Mott about his troubling comments about an alien in a blue box. Tony's turn on Santa's lap had come and gone, and he was now tugging on her skirt for attention.

"Yes Tony?" she asked kindly, though somewhat absently.

"Your Santa is a right jolly old elf," he said seriously. "He's top banana."

"Oh really," Rose replied, incredulous. "Top banana?"

"The toppest," Tony said with a nod.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being fa...fa...faseee..." Tony strained, furrowing his little brow, trying to pull the word from his memories.

"Facetious?" Rose offered.

"Yeah, that's the word," Tony said, beaming. "I'm not being facetious."

"Why the change of heart about St. Nick?"

"Well it's supposed to be a secret, but the Do-"

"Tony my boy," the Doctor interrupted before kneeling so that he and Tony were eye to eye. "What do you say to having dinner together after we visit Granny Rita, hmm?"

"Can we go Rose? Please? Can we? Please? Please? Please?" Tony begged as he tugged on Rose's arm, jumping up and down, having lost all pretense of his previous cool demeanor.

"I...I don't know. I have loads of work to do still, and...I'm really behind on paperwork, and...and..." Rose stuttered. She had not done anything even hinting at social in a long time.

"You still have to eat, and you yourself just said you wanted to visit Rita, right?" prodded the Doctor.

"Well..." Rose gnawed on her bottom lip.

Before she could protest, the Doctor snatched the clipboard out of Rose's hands. "Here, let me help you with that." He flipped through the pages on her clipboard at breakneck speed. "Hmm. You've got a formal reprimand form here for Mr. Mott. What in the world could that dear man possibly have done to deserve your ire?" Judgmentally, he looked down at Rose over the top of his glasses.

"I'm just doing an investigation, Dr. Smith, I'm not writing _anyone_ up yet."

"Tell you what. Why don't I just take care of this for you." He pulled the pink form off of the clipboard, and wadded it into a tidy, tight ball before lobbing it into the nearest rubbish bin, which was twenty feet away. "There. Problem solved."

"Dr. Smith!" Rose shrieked angrily.

"I don't see a reason to investigate any further. Just look at him! He's a complete success!" The Doctor grinned broadly.

"And you don't think it's odd that he's telling the kids that Santa gets help from an alien who travels in a blue time machine box thing that's bigger on the inside?"

"Do you see any of the children complaining?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "Has Henrik's suffered any ill effects?"

"Well, no," Rose answered, somewhat defeated.

"I would be willing to bet, that the sales receipts in the toy department have not only increased, but perhaps even doubled from this time last year."

Rose looked over at the smiling faces of the tots milling around the frosty window display, not wishing to leave, but waiting for Santa's shift to end, so that they could have one more moment with him.

"And maybe, just maybe…could it be that Mr. Mott is telling the truth?" the Doctor asked after a long pause, one eyebrow raised, and both of his eyes twinkling devilishly.

_To be continued..._


	2. Part II

**Miracle on High Street**  
**Part II**

* * *

Rose felt a wave of relief wash over her as she learned from the nurse that Mrs. Smith truly was fine, and was to be kept overnight solely for observational purposes. She had nasty bruises on her thigh and hip, and would be sore for a few days; but all things considered, the elderly woman had been fortunate.

The trio left the hospital, and prepared to pile into John's boxy, blue Volvo. That particular scent of cold and impending snow met their noses as they hurried down the pavement.

"Shotgun!" Tony called.

"Sorry little man, you're not tall enough for the front," Rose calmly corrected him, steering him into the backseat.

Once everyone was secured, the Doctor pulled from the kerb. Heavy, wet snow clumps were now audibly thudding against the windshield, and the windshield wipers swished rhythmically on an intermittent setting. Tony was mesmerized by the sight of the falling snow spotlighted under the street lamps. Snow was rare in London. In fact, Rose was not sure that her little brother had ever even seen a snowfall. The weather presenter had promised, that by morning, there would be at least six inches on the ground, perhaps even more.

From time to time, the Doctor glancing sideways at his blonde passenger, who seemed preoccupied. She hadn't spoken a single word since leaving the hospital.

"Penny?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied absently.

"You seem a billion miles away," prodded the Doctor.

"Actually, I'm worried about Wilfred Mott — Santa. You don't think he could be going potty do you?"

"Naw, he's a bright one," the Doctor said with confidence. "Definitely no mental illness. I would know, too. Been around him enough"

"You talk like you know him."

"I do. Have for years. Well…for a while anyway. I don't know that he recognizes me, though."

"Why? Have you had some plastic surgery done or something? Dyed your hair? I know, you used to be ginger, didn't you?" Rose joked.

The Doctor sighed a bit wistfully, letting out a quiet, "No, not ginger…" then returned to the conversation. "It's more he knows _of_ me than actually knows _me_."

"Oh well, that makes things one thousand percent more clear," she said facetiously. Rose, who had been looking out the window without really seeing where they were, up until now, realized their destination. "Hey, I thought you said we were going out to dinner? I'm starving."

"I never said going _out_ to dinner, I said _have_ dinner. I happen to be an excellent cook, Rose Tyler. Learned from the masters." The Doctor jumped out of the car, and bounded up the steps which led to their block of flats.

oOo

Dinner was delicious, the Doctor proving that his boasting was not unfounded. Without so much as glancing at a cookbook, he had prepared a satisfying supper of fish with lemon and herb butter baked in parchment, sautéed vegetables and steamed rice. Even Tony, who usually turned his nose up at anything "fishy" had tucked in, cleaning his plate.

The young boy was now stretched out, on the soft, brown leather sofa, sleeping deeply. The Doctor and Rose were still at the dining table, seated across from each other. The bottle of fine, red wine was nearly empty, and the votive candle was flickering between the two of them. The twinkling lights on the Christmas tree provided the only other light in the room, and the rainbow of colored lights bounced off of the ceiling and reflected in the large windows. According to nine o'clock news break on the radio, at least four inches had already accumulated, with another six expected by morning.

One of those new, small advertising Zeppelins drifted low in the sky visible through the window. The marquee flashed a gaudy advert: _One Day Blowout Sale Tomorrow Only at Torchwood's!_

"So my parents never came home that night..." Rose wrapped up the story of her parents tragic deaths. She traced the rim of the crystal goblet, and then picked up the glass and took a sip. "After sixteen months, I was legally advised to make the decision to have them declared legally dead so that their estate could be settled, and Tony provided for." Rose looked out the window and saw the Zeppelin, rolled her eyes, but was brought back to reality when she felt a warm and gentle touch on the back of her hand.

"I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor encompassed Rose's small hand with his long, strong fingers, and squeezed.

They both felt it, a surge of warmth... Rose lifted her eyes and looked into the eyes of the man sitting across from her. His eyes were already trained on her. She swallowed, allowed her gaze to be held captive for a moment, and then looked away, back out the window trying to focus on the falling snow, but finding it difficult not to feel his eyes still burning into her face.

"Looks...looks like school will be cancelled tomorrow if it keeps snowing like this. I have plenty of vacation time that I haven't taken... Maybe I'll take some of it to stay home with Tony."

"I meant what I said, Rose," he said earnestly. "I'd be more than happy to watch him for you." The Doctor's calm voice pulled Rose's focus back onto him.

"What do I know about you, John? I mean really know about you." Rose pulled her hand away, regretful, but believing it necessary. "I don't understand why you are so interested in my little brother." Rose shook her head, worry creeping into her voice.

"Maybe…it's because I'm interested in his big sister." The Doctor picked up his glass, swirled the wine around and inhaled the plummy scent of the Cabernet before sipping, and then looked back at Rose before setting the glass down. "I'm a good man, Rose Tyler. You need to believe that."

Rose looked down at the table. "I never said I thought poorly of you, John."

The Doctor winced internally at the use of the name, but did not let Rose see the sting he was feeling in his solitary, thumping heart.

"I'm just a shop girl, and you're this doctor of…_everything_, apparently. What could you ever find interesting about me?" Old insecurities that she had long forgotten bubbled to the surface. "I don't even have my A levels." She said under her breath. "And I don't think I'll ever get 'em now…now that I'm responsible for Tony." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not saying that I resent having to be his guardian, not at all. I'm just…stuck…stuck in this place where I never thought I'd be, you know? I feel so unimportant, and confused."

"Everyone's important, Rose, everyone, and I've met an awful lot of people. I've seen the way you are around Tony, how you treat Mrs. Smith, those are the things that matter. Not what you _have_, what you've _lost_, what you _do_ or _don't_ do. How you treat people, that's a big part of who you are…who_ I_ am. I've lost a lot too, Rose Tyler, but I've gained so, so much more because of that loss."

"Who are you? I mean really? Do you even have a job? How do you keep this posh flat?" she asked.

"I told you who I am: I'm a good man. Isn't that enough?"

"It should be," she whispered. "But I don't know."

The Doctor again reached across the table to take her hand. He stroked her thumb with his, and then squeezed her hand firmly.

"Are you willing to find out?" he asked. "If it's enough for you to know that I'm a good man?"

"I will try," she half whispered.

"And I will do everything in my power to prove it to you, even if it means waiting forever."

"That's a long time to wait," she said, one eyebrow raised.

"I've only got one life, Rose Tyler, and I want to spend it with you."

Desperate to flee from the confusing emotions that were swelling, she dispelled the moment. "I know what it is. You want to get your hands on my Henrik's employee discount."

"You offering? 'Cos I've been thinking about getting a new suit. How do you feel about brown pinstripes?"

oOo

That night as Rose lay in bed, she wasn't thinking about who would take care of Tony while she was at work, or wondering if she remembered to pay the electricity bill, or even about Wilf's insistence that Santa Claus had an alien helper.

She was thinking about a pair of fathomless, espresso eyes, eyes which seemed somehow both ancient and young.

Rose wanted to trust Dr. John Smith, she really did, but there was something unbelievable, perhaps even fantastical about the man. He made her feel nervous, not in a fearful way, but in a way she hadn't allow herself to feel in years. This was not simple attraction. The man made her want to run to him, throw herself into his arms and spend her life with him; but at the same time, to flee, far and fast. He told her he was 'interested' in her, and was willing to wait for her to come around. The way his eyes had been burning told her he wasn't looking for friendship, or even a companion. This man wanted _more_...she was sure of it.

She wasn't so sure she didn't want more right back.

Rose hated to admit it, even to herself, but she _was_ lonely. Tony was her family, and she loved him wholly, but she couldn't keep her personal life on hold forever. It had been so long years since she had allowed herself to love anyone.

She could hardly remember his face now…the man she had loved with such all-consuming passion; she could no longer remember how his arms felt as he held her; how the rhythm of his heartbeats felt pressed against her chest.

A wave of overwhelming guilt washed over her. How could she move on from _that_? Was she allowed to? She knew he was never coming back...never ever. Could she allow herself to love someone new?

Rose flopped onto her side with a sigh and drifted off to sleep.

oOo

"I'm waiting…" Tony sing-singed dramatically. "It's your move, Doctor." Tony was stretched out on the floor on his stomach, resting his chin on his perpetually grubby, seven year old hands.

"If I move my bishop here, I'll expose my king, and if I move this pawn…here…" The Doctor mulled his options, holding back from utilizing his enormously superior intellect to give Tony a chance to win. He too was sprawled on the floor on his stomach like a child.

Tony's mobile sounded the first strains of the theme from classic Star Trek. "It's Rose." Tony thumbed a button to answer. "Hi Rose. Guess what? I'm beating the Doctor in chess!" he said proudly. "Uh huh. Okay. Doctor, she wants to talk to you." Tony sat up and held out the phone to his opponent.

"Hello?" the Doctor answered.

"Hello John," Rose asked.

The Doctor was disappointed that she continued to refuse to call him by his chosen name. "That's twice you've called me John," he said lightly, hiding his frustration. "It's a step up from Dr. Smith, but still not Doctor."

They had been friends for a full two weeks now, and she had even entrusted Tony in his care, given that President Harriet Jones herself had offered her personal seal of approval. Rose had been gobsmacked to say the least when the official government courier had delivered the letter at work the very next day after their quasi-romantic dinner at his flat.

"Why is it so important that I call you the Doctor and not John or Dr. Smith, or Mr. Smith?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

The Doctor sighed. "Never mind. What can I do for you, Rose Tyler?"

"Do you think you could talk to your friend Donna? I've asked Wilf nicely to stop talking about that Christmas alien but he just won't. Do you think that Donna could convince him?"

"Why are you so tied up in knots over this, Rose? No one else seems to care. The parents have actually stopped complaining. Ever since Wilf's appearance on Christian O'Connell last week, even more kids have been visiting him. Surely you know that."

"It's just…wrong! There can't be two! There can not be two!…There can't be two people who deliver gifts on Christmas!" Rose screeched into the phone.

The Doctor winced at the shrill voice coming through the mobile. Tony sat up and shrugged at his friend, obviously having heard his sister's protest.

"Put Tony on," she said after a short pause.

"Rose," the Doctor said calmly, "I really don't want another argument about this, but I don't understand why this is such a…a…thing with you." Unfortunateley, it had become an ongoing argument.

"Please John," Rose said in a quiet, sad voice. "Please let me speak with my brother."

Not ready to cry defeat, the Doctor handed the phone to Tony with a wink.

"Yes, Rose Marion?" Tony said, arms crossed, ready to defend his new best friend.

The Doctor sputtered a laugh, knowing he probably shouldn't undermine Rose's authority in Tony's eyes, but unable to resist.

"Don't be cheeky, Anthony. Did you remember to take your vitamins?" she asked, not really having a purpose for wanting to speak with him, other than to get off of the line with the Doctor.

"Yeah…" Tony drawled, incredulous. "Did you?" he volleyed back with a giggle.

"Tony!" Rose replied, irritated.

"The Doctor wants to take me to the zoo today."

"Isn't it a bit cold for the zoo?" Rose looked out of her fifth floor window at the falling snow, adding to the already mounting snow on the streets below. It was turning out to be the coldest, snowiest winter in England in one hundred years.

"Probably. But I'll dress ap-pro-pree-at-lee. I promise," Tony said as he crossed his fingers, stifling a wicked giggle when he saw the Doctor wink.

The Doctor pantomimed talking on the telephone to Tony, indicating he wanted to speak to Rose once again, so Tony returned the mobile to the Doctor.

"Rose, I promise that Tony will be clothed in a perfectly proper manner with which to face the weather." He winked at Tony again, and then added, "I would never let any harm come to him." His voice was reassuring.

"Alright…" Rose conceded. "And John, I'm sorry I hollered at you. This…alien Santa business has struck a nerve, that's all."

The Doctor smiled to himself…it was a small victory, and for the first time, he saw a glimmer of hope.

"Apology accepted, Rose Tyler."

"I'll…I'll be around about half six to fetch Tony. I don't think I'm gonna have to work late tonight," she said softly, both in tone and volume. "The crowds have been getting thinner 'cos of the weather. Supposed to be really cold tonight."

"I have an idea, why don't we swing by and pick you up on the way home from the zoo?" offered the Doctor, hopefully. With hesitation, he continued. "I noticed this morning when I picked up Tony that you don't have a Christmas tree up in your flat yet. Why don't we take care of that? I know a brilliant tree lot. It's a ways out of town, but…it'll be worth the trip. I promise."

Tony's eyes lit up, and he clasped his little hands, closed his eyes and mouthed, "Please, please, please…"

"Yeah. That'd be good."

Of course, the Doctor didn't know it, but Rose was biting her lip and was feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Christmas tree shopping with the Doctor, maybe even holding his hand as they walked through the rows of trees. The Doctor smiled and spun around on his heel at Rose's answer. At that, knowing that Rose had agreed to the plan, Tony sprang up onto the sofa and bounced gleefully.

"See you at half six then?" asked the Doctor before ringing off. "I'll park in the alley by the north Employee entrance, and I'll be the one in the boxy blue vehicle."

Rose laughed as she thought of the Doctor's old, boxy, blue Volvo sedan. "I know what your ride looks like. See you later…_Doctor_."

The Doctor made a happy noise in the back of his throat as he thumbed the "off" button on the mobile. "Tony my boy, she's coming around. We'll convince her yet! Now, what do you say to a trip to the zoo?"

Tony whooped, punching his fist in the air as he hopped off of the sofa, landing with a thud that probably alarmed the neighbors in the flat below the Doctor's. "Is it really as hot as they say in Melbourne in December?"

"Brilliantly hot! Hot and sunny and completely not snowy. It's downright toasty, Tony. Ha! Toasty Tony! Tony who is toasty!" He grinned manically as the boy tied his little blue Chuck Taylors high tops, an early Christmas gift from the Doctor.

"Doctor, is it scary?" Tony asked, looking up at the man who he desperately wanted as a brother-in-law.

"Is what scary?" asked the Doctor as he slipped on his long, brown overcoat.

"Traveling in the TARDIS…is it scary?" Tony asked, halting at the door.

"Oh yes! Scary, and thrilling and completely brilliant! Allons-y!" The Doctor grabbed Tony's little hand, closed the door behind him, and aimed his sonic screwdriver until the lock clicked.


	3. Part III

**Miracle on High Street**  
**Part III - Complete**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Happy Christmas! Warning: fluffity fluffy fluff ahead!**

"Are we there yet?" Tony asked for the fourth time in five minutes.

"Be patient, Tony," Rose admonished, feeling rather hypocritical, as she was beginning to wonder, when they would be 'there' too.

"Four minutes, twenty-two seconds, no twenty, no eighteen..." The Doctor turned and smiled at Rose.

"You got some magic internal clock or something?" Rose smiled mischievously, capturing her pink tongue between her teeth.

"Oh, you're going find I'm all sorts of magic, Rose Tyler," he growled quietly, for her ears only.

Rose felt heat rising in her cheeks, and she turned away, looking out the window. The sky was free of a single cloud, the moon was full and sported an icy halo. The snow magnified the silvery glow of moonshine across the countryside.

"To the nano-second, Rose and Tony Tyler! We are finally '_there_'!" The Doctor turned into a boulevard lined with bare trees. Fairy lights had been wound through the leafless branches, and the white points of light glowed magically under a layer of crusty ice and fresh snow. The sturdy vehicle lumbered up the rutted drive, and then took another turn, passing under a stone archway.

An old, weather worn sign leaning slightly to the left marked their destination. "McGillicuddy's U-Pick Christmas Tree Farm," Rose read, slightly awed.

The Doctor made a happy sound in the back of his throat. "One hears things when one hangs around Santa Claus," he said, winking into the rear view mirror at the very wide-eyed Tony, who was watching his reflection.

After a short drive, the trio disembarked from the vehicle, pulled on hats, mittens and wrapped scarves, checked into a little shed, and were provided an axe, a hand saw and a red, plastic sled.

"How are we gonna see where we're going?" asked Tony.

"Don't you worry, Tony my boy, I have superior vision. I'd never lead you or your lovely sister astray!"

oOo

The Doctor pulled Tony in the plastic sled across the snow, and Rose walked alongside the Doctor, occasionally grinning down at her little brother as the trio sang funny songs, and the Doctor recited humorous poems. Tony's repertoire of alternate lyric Christmas songs was only outmatched by the Doctor's knowledge of silly poetry.

They finished up a raucous rendition of _Jingle Bells, _ending it with rude raspberries at the end of the chorus, a la _A Christmas Story. _They all laughed at the sound, and then Rose's laughter became uncontrollable, when the Doctor's laughter digressed into high pitched giggles.

"How 'bout _We Three Kings_, but the smoking the rubber cigar way?" Tony shouted.

"_We three kings of Orient are, trying to smoke some rubber cigars..." _they hollered, more than sang with gusto.

The Doctor abruptly stopped singing, and held up his hand. "Tch, tch, tch!" He put a finger it his lips to hush the rowdy siblings. "Quiet! Listen!"

Rose froze in place and trained her ears.

"I don't hear anything, Doctor," whispered Tony while looking up at her sister, nervous at the sudden seriousness of his normally fearless friend.

"There...I heard it again...something is rustling from over there between those two spruces? There it is again!"

This time, Rose and Tony did hear something - a muffled snort, the sort made by very large wildlife. All three remained frozen in the moonlight as it revealed itself: an enormous stag with an impressive rack of antlers. Its hot breath steamed from flaring nostrils, eerily visible against the darkness of the trees and silvery moonlight. The enormous beast stamped his hooves aggressively.

"Get behind me. Now."

Something in the tone of the Doctor's voice commanded compliance, and Rose and Tony moved into place without question. Slowly, he reached into the pocket of his brown, winter parka and retrieved a silver flashlight. Slowly, he extended his arm, pointing it at the enormous elk. Instead of a bright white light, it emitted a blue glow and whirring sound. The beast stamped at the snow a few times, but then backed up, turned, and disappeared into the untamed forest.

"End of the rutting season...the males are highly territorial and aggressively protecting their harem." The Doctor returned the odd device to his pocket. "Come on then, let's find the Tyler family a tree." He extended his free hand to Rose.

She looked down at it for a moment, contemplating whether she should or shouldn't. He wiggled his bare fingers encouragingly, and inclined his head. His lower lip was plump as he pouted ever so slightly. His brown eyes were wide and hopeful, and ultimately irresistible.

"Rose, what's rutting? What's a harem?" asked Tony, his innocent eyes shining and curious.

"I'll tell you when you're eight," Rose replied with a saccharine sweet smile.

"What's so special about being eight? When I asked about how babies happened, you said I had to be eight to know. I don't wanna wait until I'm eight, I want to know _now_," he whinged.

"Not now, Tony," said Rose, again hiding behind a smile.

"Now Rose, you should know that if a child asks _that_ question, they are emotionally ready for some sort of an answer, worded in an age appropriate way, of course," he said with a slightly wicked grin.

"Doctor, you aren't helping," Rose grumbled, turning away from him to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Rose, when are you gonna have a baby? I wanna be an uncle. Stella's mummy had a baby last year, and Stella says babies' heads smell good. I wanna know why babies' heads smell good. And she says babies are cute and fun and they're even more fun when they aren't your own brother or sister, and if you had a baby, he wouldn't be my brother or sister, he'd be my nephew or _knees_, so a baby would be even funnerer."

"_More fun_," she corrected, "and she'd be your niece, not your knees," corrected Rose with an amused smirk. "Doctor, what was that thing? That flashlight thing," she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh that old thing? That's my good old...OH ROSE! Just look over there!" he exclaimed, changing the subject, purposefully abrupt. "I think I've spotted the one." The Doctor tugged Rose along, pulling the sled containing Tony, as he ran through the deep snow until they reached a tree that was an inch or two taller than he. It had evenly spaced branches, was neither too wide, nor too thin. It was, in fact, the perfect tree.

"Now that...that's a Christmas tree," he growled, excited. "What do you think Rose? You like it?"

After taking a moment to appreciate the tree, she finally spoke. "I love it," she replied somewhat breathily, eyes sparkling with happiness. "I've never had a real tree before. Mum always did a fake one."

"That looks like the kind in picture books, Doctor!" Tony jumped out of the sled and ran up to the tree. He extended his hand, and ran around it, skimming the branches with his fingers, laughing.

The Doctor pushed his face into the branches and inhaled deeply. "Ahhh! The scent of Noble Fir. Nothing like it anywhere in the universe."

"I'm sure there isn't," Rose said with an eye roll at his hyperbole.

"Shall I do the honors then?" asked the Doctor.

Rose nodded, smiling behind her mittened hands.

With a few swift strokes of the saw, the tree was felled. Rose grabbed the crown, the Doctor the base, and together they hoisted it onto the sled.

The Doctor took the rope in one hand, and Rose's hand in his other, and they merrily, they trudged back to the shack to pay the attendant. Tony sang Christmas carols all the way, but properly this time.

oOo

"Thanks for letting me help with the tree," the Doctor said, grinning. He draped the tale end of a string of lit Christmas lights around Rose's neck like a long, glowing scarf.

"You certainly do like a brightly lit tree. How many strings is this now?" she asked, removing the lights from her neck.

"One must be very thorough when it comes to stringing the lights on a Christmas tree. There can be no missed branches or twigs."

"But two thousand lights? On a six foot tree?" Rose smiled as she looked at the tree.

"You don't like it?" he asked, worried.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that," she said apologetically. "It's lovely. Looks very professional - like the trees in the Santa window at work."

The Doctor smiled proudly, and then knelt to place the last of the lights on one of the bottommost branches. He stood up, dusted his hands, signaling the completion of the task.

"I think Tony gave up waiting," said Rose, nodding towards the sofa.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"That's okay. He doesn't like to decorate. He just watches and keeps me company."

"He's quite a lad, Rose. You're doing a fantastic job raising him," he said sincerely.

Rose's face fell, and she dropped into the love seat.

"Rose?" The Doctor sat next to her.

"My Mum raised me alone, you know. She married Pete, my stepdad, when I was twenty. I think Tony happened about three hours after they said, 'I do,'" she said with a barely-there smile.

The Doctor laughed quietly before settling deeper into the sofa. For a while, they sat in silence, appreciating the lit tree, even though still unadorned with ornaments. The plastic storage crates were stacked in a tidy pile, latched shut.

"I think I'll wait to finish the tree tomorrow. Wanna come by? Put up the tall ones? There's still time," Rose said through a yawn.

"Not much time left before Christmas, Rose. Christmas Eve is in three days. Don't want you want to enjoy the tree as soon as you can?" he asked, serious.

"There's still time," she repeated.

The Doctor sighed in frustration, and raked his hand down his face. "No, there really isn't much time left. Time is finite commodity for us humans. It's limited. The sand is slipping through the hourglass. I can feel it. People only have so much of it, and then _pouf_, it's gone.

"Who are you then, Chief Dramatist?" Rose teased, turning to face him. She propped her head onto her hand, her elbow on the back of the sofa.

"Think about it. If you look at it my way, you will want to make every moment important..._every single moment_."

"I suppose that makes sense," she said, brow furrowed.

"Rose?" Tony's thick-with-sleep voice called out. "Can you carry me to bed?"

"I don't know if I can lift you little man," Rose said regretfully, "but I'll walk you there, and tuck you in."

Rose aimed for the sofa, but the Doctor beat her. He scooped him up as if he were as light as a feather. Tony's heavy head dropped onto the Doctor's shoulder, and he carried him into the boy's bedroom. Rose pulled back his star-sprinkled duvet, and the Doctor deposited him into bed. Rose pulled the covers up under her brother's chin, and tucked the duvet snugly around his drowsy form.

Tony closed his eyes, and Rose sat on the edge of the bed. The Doctor backed away, pushed his hands into his pockets, and leaned against the doorframe, one leg crossed over the other, observing Rose and Tony in the dim light of the room.

Rose leaned over and whispered, "Goodnight Tony, I love you," into his ear, and placed a kiss on his flushed cheek.

"He _is_ the Doctor, Rose. Please accept him, and he loves you just the same as _before_. He told me himself," Tony whispered, eyes still closed. He turned over onto his side, and buried his head into the pillow.

Rose stood up, and stumbled backward. The words had felt like a slap to the face, as if Tony were chastising her, but she had no idea what he had meant by them.

Slowly, she turned to face the Doctor. He was no longer leaning against the doorframe, but was standing tall and straight, a perfect silhouette against the glowing lamplight of the lounge. He extended his hand to her, and held it out, never taking his eyes from hers. With small, hesitant steps, she approached him, and accepted his proffered hand.

He led her back to the sofa. Still standing, he took out his silver penlight, and depressed a button. The device made a whirring sound, and the lamps extinguished, as did the overhead light in the kitchen. The lights twinkling on the Christmas tree like all of the stars in the universe, provided the only light.

He took off his blue suit coat, and then rolled up the sleeves of his light blue shirt before sitting down next to her. He loosened his tie, and slipped his arm around Rose's back and pulled her into his side.

Rose tensed for a moment, but then gave herself permission to relax. She dropped her head onto his shoulder with a sigh. He caressed her upper arm with his fingertips. Rose melted into his touch.

"Is this okay?" he asked, voice low and rumbling.

"Yeah..." She wasn't sure how else she _could_ answer. She knew it was certainly _okay_ that she allow herself to enjoy the company of this _good_ man. She had come to trust him, even though their time together had been limited. She was attracted to him, to be sure, but was feeling much more than just attraction now, after these short three weeks.

Something hanging from the ceiling caught her eye. She looked up and chuckled. "Tony is playing matchmaker again. Look." She pointed at a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Who said it was Tony...and what are we going to do about it?"

Rose dipped her head shyly.

"Some traditions simply can't be ignored," the Doctor coaxed, his voice even more rumbling and low.

She turned under the Doctor's arm, so that their faces were now only inches apart. She cupped his cheek, and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Who's ignoring?" she countered into his parted lips, and then adjusted her position so that their mouths were perfectly aligned. She waited, hovering, her breath mingling with his.

The Doctor pulled her into his embrace, and bridged the gap, touching his lips to hers, but just barely. Rose made a soft sound of assent, and the Doctor's lips met hers again. This time, he coaxed, caressed and teased; nipping first her bottom lip, then her full upper lip.

Without putting much thought into it, Rose parted her lips to him slightly, and he accepted the invitation, using the tip of his tongue to trace just inside her parted lips, where the sensitive skin met the pinkness of her lips. Rose accepted his kiss fully, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down with her so that he was enveloping her, covering her, warming her from nose to toes.

"Oh Rose," he whispered against her lips. "I want you...not the way you think...well, I do, but...I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I was made for you, Rose..." He redoubled his ministrations, pressing his body against her, but not demanding anything more than what he was taking this moment with his lips.

Rose's kisses became heated and needy, and she pulled the Doctor impossibly close. But he pulled back, and then away, sitting up, pulling a very frustrated Rose with him.

"Why'd...why'd you stop?" she asked, almost hurt.

"Because you don't believe...not yet. You're kissing a memory, Rose, not me."

She looked at him, mouth agape. "I'm so confused. I don't understand what's happening. You appear in my life and within a few days, you're...practically making declarations of...forever! You come at me like a...freight train and now you're pushing me away?"

"No. Not you. Never. I'm not pushing you away Rose, I'm begging you to come closer. To see me as I am. To want me, to let go of the past pain and to live. To really live now. Life is too short to be anything but happy. I don't want to waste one more moment. Rose Tyler, don't you see? _I...me!" _He placed his hand over his heart._ "I am_ offering to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"But we've known each other less than a month! How can you say that? How can you possibly know that I am the one you want to be with?" She spoke quietly, through tears which were threatening. "You haven't even told me once how you feel about me! Do you feel sorry for me? Are you offering yourself as some sort of consolation prize to the poor, wretched girl who has lost so much already?"

The Doctor leaned close and whispered three words into her ear...

Three words that she had longed to hear from..._Him_...the one of whom she tried not to think...the one from whom she'd been torn so long ago...

She pulled back, furrowed her brow, looked at the man next to her, unsure of what to say in return. Rose thought she did not know this man. She did not even know what to _think_ of him.

The doorbell rang.

"Who...would...?" Rose escaped the situation, and jogged to the door.

"Hi Rose. Is Spaceman here with you?" said the ginger-headed woman from Henrik's, craning her neck to look around her. "Your shirt is crooked. Might wanna fix that."

"Huh?" asked Rose.

"Doctor, I know you're in there," she replied, rolling her eyes, and pushing past the bewildered woman.

"Oi! You're late, Skinnyboy! You're supposed to be _there_ right now!" She pointed out the window.

"Donna, I'm in the middle of something important," the Doctor said through slightly gritted teeth, leveling a judgmental look at the fiery redhead.

"Yeah, I can see that. You've got pink lippie on your cheek. The Big Man is not gonna be too happy if the kids are disappointed 'cos they don't get their-"

"I'll be on time, Earth Girl, I've never been late yet," he said, pushing his hand through his hair.

"What's going on?"

"The Doctor here was supposed to be at the North Pole two hours ago, that's what! Those elves have little legs, you know. You know it takes them two days to pack up that TARDIS of yours."

"Are you saying..." Rose's words faded. "Are you saying that the Doctor here, Dr. John Smith, is the alien that your Granddad keeps going on about?"

"Well, who else would it be? Honestly Rose, you can't see the forest for the trees." Donna put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know who I am?" Rose asked Donna, slightly fearful.

"'Course I know you. You're all he ever talks about. Rose Tyler this! Rose Tyler that! _Rose would know what to do_... _There was this one time that Rose figured out there was something wrong just by looking at the number of TV aerials on the rooftops..."_ she mimicked in a voice that vaguely sounded like the Doctor speaking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Rose, looking at the Doctor and Donna, who was now standing next to the redheaded woman. "I never laid eyes on Dr. Smith until a few weeks ago at Henrik's! Tony knew him before I did!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, Rose. You do know him. You know exactly who he is, you just don't _want_ to believe he is who he _says_ he is. He's the same man, Rose. You are not betraying his memory if you let yourself love him. You'll be loving the same man. The very same one."

"Who are you then, Doctor? Tell me!" she begged, throwing her arms out as a plea.

The Doctor took one step forward. "I'm the man you met in a dark basement, who saved you from living plastic. On our first date we had chips. You paid. I told you that you were beautiful...for a human...but really wanted to tell you that you were beautiful for _anyone_." He took another step closer. "I wore a black leather jacket, shaved my head, had big ears, and a helluva nose. I had attitude to spare, and hid my pain behind bluster and sass, and still, you saw past all of that and loved me. And then I changed." Again, he moved closer. "I changed for you. For a moment we were connected...dangerously connected through time and space, and I saw what you needed, and what I needed to be, and I changed for you, Rose. But I was a fool, and I chose to close myself off to you. There were moments, of course, when I let you in, when you saw glimmers of the fire in my hearts that burned for you. And then, just when we had promised each other Forever, in the cruelest turn of all, you were torn from me, Rose. Stolen. Tucked away safe and sound in this other universe." His eyes were glistening now.

"Don't you see what He's given you?" said Donna, no longer fiery, but now, earnest.

Rose closed her eyes, covered her face with her hands and wept. Memories flooded back of another man with the same face, pouring himself into a hand in a jar, in a surge of golden fire. She remembered a declaration on a beach...of words she had longed to hear, but hearing them from different lips against her ear. Lips that were warm, not cool, lips warmed by blood being pumped by a single heart. She remembered kissing the man for all she was worth, and then feeling such sadness as the Other left them, abandoned them to fend for themselves. The kiss suddenly became a seal of her betrayal to the Other.

But now, she was beginning to understand what the Doctor, this Doctor, had been saying all along. He was a good man, the best, and he'd been created for her by the Other, a gift...the gift of himself. They were the same man...the very same man.

She knew now was the time to decide, to make the choice whether she was going to accept happiness, accept the gift that the Doctor had given her...the gift the Other had given himself...

Donna faded in a shimmer like oil on water, and disappeared from view.

The lights on the Christmas tree faded away.

Rose's flat, with its view of the Thames melted and disappeared, and she found herself flat on her back, her body in pain, aching...

The room was dark, save the glow of the television screen. Her eyes were a bit blurry, but she squeezed them a few times to encourage them to focus. She tried to sit up, but found she didn't have the strength to move. She turned her head and saw Him sleeping in the guest recliner by the window.

In the past six months, she'd referred to only by the name that he was legally required to have: Dr. John Smith. She had refused to call him Doctor, afraid that she would betray the man on the side of the Void. But this man, was also the one who told her he loved her; he had told her for both of them. He had tried to make her understand that they really, truly were the same man, and not only that, he had had tried to show her every single day, too, with his declarations, actions and promises just how much he loved her..._they_ loved her.

Rose's mouth was dry, and her tongue felt thick and heavy. Finding it was difficult to speak, she couldn't form any words, so she groaned.

The Doctor sat up, turned and looked at her, but did not make any further move. "Rose..." he whispered.

"Where..." Rose's voice trailed off and she whimpered, feeling pain throughout her body.

He jumped out of the chair, bounded to her bedside, and pressed the nurse call button enough times that the nurses would most likely be irritated.

"Oh Rose," he said her name through a brilliant smile, and then whispered her name over and over. There was an urgency in his voice that frightened her. He was like a man in the desert who had been desperate for water, and had found a well.

"What's happened'? Why'm I in hospital?" she asked. Her voice was gravelly from disuse, and she was beginning to appreciate the gravity of her condition. One of her legs was suspended in midair and casted from ankle to thigh. Her right arm was encased in plaster as well, but covered with a pink wrap, her favorite shade. She now understood why she'd been unable to sit up.

"You were in an auto accident. It happened five days ago." The sound of metal squeaking against tile echoed as he pulled a side chair close to the bed and sat down. He gathered her free hand into both of his, unwilling to relinquish her touch.

She stifled a cry, and squeezed her eyes shut as the memories flooded back into her mind. "Mum and Pete...Tony...they were with me..."

"They're fine, Rose. Treated and released from A & E with a few bumps and bruises. But your side airbag didn't go off, and your side of the car was crushed. You're lucky to be alive. You had a bad concussion, and they've had you sedated for days because they couldn't control your pain adequately. They don't know why, but I know it has to do with your exposure to the Time Vortex when you looked into the TARDIS. Your bones are knitting twice as fast as they should be, and the pain medications simply can't keep up."

"So I'll be out of these casts twice as quickly?" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rose Tyler, always looking on the bright side," he said with a grin.

She smiled in return. "I was...we were going out to dinner and we were gonna be late for the reservation. I had gotten reservations at Jamie Oliver's new place, and I knew they'd give the spot away if we didn't get there soon. Mum was hollering at me-"

"What else is new," he added with a wry smile.

Rose laughed quietly in silent agreement. "She was on about you and me and was mad that I hadn't invited you along...and well, you know," she said, ashamed. "I must have not been paying attention or something, but I don't remember the accident much."

"It wasn't your fault. A drunken driver ran a stop and slammed into your side of the car. This is the first time you've been lucid since you were brought in." The Doctor, as he was prone to do, quickly changed gears, and looked up at the television. "Did you know that Pete's World has a thing for _Miracle on 34th Street_? BBC2 has been playing it for eighteen hours straight, over and over and over again."

"I don't know why it's _the_ holiday movie here..." she said. "I think I was dreaming about it. Donna's granddad was Santa, and Donna was there too. She was an elf helper."

"Oh, she would've _loved_ that," the Doctor said facetiously. "Sounds like a nice dream."

"I was Tony's guardian because my parents were dead," she said sadly.

"Not so nice then..." he added.

"You were there too." She grinned and laughed quietly. "You secretly helped Santa deliver Christmas gifts." Rose turned her head and really looked at him for the first time since she had returned to a state of lucidity. "And you chopped down a Christmas tree for me and Tony."

"With my very own manly, hairy hands?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Very manly. You cooked for me, too. You been holding out on me? Dinner was delicious."

"Were we on a date?" he teased.

Rose pressed her lips together tightly and tried not to smile, remembering the passionate kiss that they had shared in her dream.

The Doctor pushed down the sadness he had carried since that day they were left on Bad Wolf Bay. After the TARDIS disappeared, Rose had refused to further any sort of relationship beyond friendship, claiming that she felt guilty, that it would be a betrayal.

"What is keeping that nurse?" the Doctor complained, changing the subject.

"What day is it?" asked Rose.

"Christmas Eve...almost midnight." The Doctor leaned closer.

"Happy Christmas," she said.

The nurse finally arrived, and regrettably, the Doctor relinquished her hand. The nurse checked her vital signs, and asked her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. Rose requested water and green jello. The nurse promised that the physician would be around in the morning.

"I should call Pete and Jackie, let them know you're back with us." The Doctor reached into the pocket of his leather jacket to pull out his detested, but necessary, mobile phone.

"Wait," said Rose. "Wait for a while...I want...I want to spend Christmas Eve with you...just you."

"What?" he asked.

"I...I have come to a decision. I don't wanna wait any longer, Doctor." She saw a brightness surge to his eyes the moment she the word came out of her mouth. It was the first time she had called him by that name. "Life's too...life's too short to be anything but happy," she forced out through tears. "And I _do_ want to spend my life with you...and I _do_ believe you're the Doctor. I love both of you and always will, but you're the one who is here with me, and I don't wanna wait any more. I'm so, so sorry...I'm so sorry it took me so long to come around."

"_Very_ Happy Christmas, my Rose." He leaned over the side rail, and kissed Rose Tyler.

While the kiss was nowhere near as intense as the kiss Rose had pulled him into on that beach, and not as heated as the kiss in the dream, it was no less passionate, for it communicated the love he had wanted to share with his Rose for both months and years, and Rose returned the love she had tamped down, wanting to give, but afraid to do so.

"So do you have plans for Christmas Day, Doctor?" she asked, a bit breathless.

"I'm completely booked."

"You can't squeeze me in? Just for a few minutes?" she asked, cheekily.

"Oh, would you look at that," he said brightly. "My schedule just cleared. The whole day has been blocked out to you. Scratch that. My schedule has cleared out for as long as we both shall live... Marry me Rose?"

"Yes, my Doctor."

In the distance, the bells of Westminster Abbey chimed midnight, signaling the arrival of Christmas Day.


End file.
